Kidnapped, Again?
by thriceUPONaTIME
Summary: Amy has been kidnapped and its up to Lucy and the DEBS to find her. Who is behind it? Ninotchka? Bobby? Ms. Petrie? The Schaffers? My, Lucy has a long list of enemies.
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy." A nudge. "Lucy." A shake. "Lucy!" I finally stopped trying to make her hear me and decided to communicate in a language Lucy understood. I kissed her lightly on the lips but was surprised when my 'sleeping' girlfriend managed to make the chaste kiss a more amorous make out. "Get up sleeping beauty," I told her, laughing as I pulled away.

Maybe I should explain a little. Lucy and I have been together for almost six years, a little bit less if you want to be official and count Endgame as our anniversary. We used to live in Barcelona, we still have a small house there, but now we mostly live in LA. Lucy got a full pardon from all past crimes because she helps out with DEBS a little, shocking but even the DEBS need to keep ties within the gray area of the law. I also do a little freelance with my old squad.

"I'm leaving, aren't you going to say goodbye?" I asked, pouting a little as I made a pathetic face; one I knew Lucy couldn't resist. "I won't be back for two days."

"Come down here, it'll be a better goodbye," Lucy offered, very temptingly I might add. How could anything about Lucy not be tempting? The way her dark hair was spread across both pillows. The way her eyes were still heavy with sleep but shining warmly. That killer grin.

I had to sigh, "I can't. I'm in uniform and I need to drop my watch off to get repaired." At the word 'uniform' Lucy perked up a bit. She always said the first thing she noticed about me was the uniform. But another perk of freelancing with the DEBS was that I had the uniform, and Lucy loved the uniform. "You can pick it up later, right?"

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and sitting up Lucy rolled her eyes at me, "Sure. Now come over here and give me a proper goodbye," Lucy commanded pulling me in to a hug. "Stay safe, catch the baddies, and come back soon."

We kissed for a while, drawing out every second until I had to leave. "I love you," I whispered in her ear before pulling away. At the door of our bedroom I grabbed my gear and turned. Lucy knew my actions before I did and mouthed 'love you too,' at me, giving me that sultry look that made me want to brush off the DEBS and never leave our bed.

"Bye babe," I told her, shutting the door or else I would never get anywhere. I hightailed it down to the garage where the cars were. Next to Lucy's 'skymobile' was a forest green Mustang. My forest green Mustang. I'd told Lucy I refused to drive the pink monstrosity she wanted to get me, and she doesn't trust me driving her skymobile without her.

The drive to the jeweler's is only ten minutes; I have enough time to browse. I love looking around the jewelry store. Janet might have a fetish with sweaters but I am a fan of jewelry. A few things catch my eye but I won't buy anything today, I have to meet the rest of the DEBS at Head Quarters.

After a friendly nod to the jeweler I leave the store and head back to my car. I feel like I am being followed but a cautious glance just tells me that it is an elderly lady. She is walking quickly, for having a walker, towards me. "Miss!" she calls out and I turn. "You dropped this," she says, proffering one of my bobby pins, the ones with diamond tips that Lucy had given me.

I reach out to take the accessory from her and she shoves her hand toward me at the same time. As a one-time DEB I should have noticed the trap long before I saw the sunlight reflecting off of the needle she intended to stick in to me. After 'DEBS stick together' the most important rule was to always be careful. I botched that.

I dropped the bobby pin, I don't know how she got it, without thinking but I could feel where the ends had bit in to my skin. At least I hoped it was the bobby pin. But there was no time to dwell on that since I needed to block the punches coming from the old lady. When she performed a flawless roundhouse kick, I had to admire the precision even as I blocked it, I could plainly tell the walker was a ruse.

It didn't seem like she stuck me with the needle, at least I didn't feel anything. Oh, I spoke too soon. My legs and arms felt heavy, maybe it had been slowly working and I hadn't felt it but now I did. My eyes felt heavy, even my tongue. I couldn't raise my arm to prevent the fist that was flying towards my face from a punch that would probably break my nose. "Sonovabisch," I mumbled before I felt the flash of pain that sent me to my knees.

* * *

**So I'd love to have opinions on this story. I have a handful of prewritten chapters and I want to know if I should continue writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

God, I hate mornings. I hate mornings more than anything else in the world, except Australians. Or maybe Australian mornings are at the top of my bad list. I shouldn't be thinking this early in the morning. Wait, morning. Amy is supposed to be back this morning. Maybe I should open my eyes now.

If the sunlight dancing over my eyelids was enough to wake me up the full sun was enough to nearly blind me. Blinking the spots from my eyes I reach over to wrap Amy in an embrace but she isn't there. No way she was already awake and out of bed; she told me not to wait up for her but I did and I obviously fell asleep. My neurons, or whatever those things in your brain are called, must not be functioning today. Amy is über considerate; whenever she comes home and I am asleep she crashes in the guest room to not wake me up.

I walk down stairs but the guest bedroom-slash-den is empty. No big deal, I tell myself. Amy has drilled it in to my head, finally, to not jump to conclusions. Well, if she had interrupted me on a couple missions that carried on a little longer than expected, I would get a little peeved too.

Still no big deal, I told myself. So I decided to call up Scud, he was always a good source of information, and he lived with a DEB and was going to propose to said DEB sometime soon, at least I helped him pick out a ring. What can I say; I have a gift for diamonds.

Two rings in Scud picked up the phone with a mumbled 'hello.' "Scud, how you doing? Mind if I talk to Janet?"

He mumbled something unintelligible, Scud was a brilliant man but he couldn't wake up with out a lot of coffee and a couple hours out of the bed. The next thing I know Janet is perky, bubbly, and talking to me on the phone. "Hi Lucy, how are you? No wait, how is Amy, she didn't sound so good. Is she all better?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I didn't really hear her but she sent a text message to Max, it was all in chatspeak so I didn't think she was feeling well. Max wasn't too happy and neither was Ms. Petrie, but mission accomplished and now the world is safe from…"

"Damnit Janet! What are you saying?" I yelled at the bubbly, blonde DEB "Are you saying Amy didn't go on your mission?" That had better not be what Janet was saying.

"Well yeah." This time Janet wasn't bubbly, more confused. "Wasn't she with you?"

"Obviously not," I said, but my words didn't have the normal bite behind them. I could bring up sarcasm or any of my other weapons. Right now the only thing I could feel was terror pulsing through my veins with each beat of my heart, and it sounded way too loud in my ears.

"Don't worry Lucy I'll call the DEBS and we'll be over soon." Janet hung up but I stood there clutching the phone for a while. I was finally woken from my stupor by the doorbell ringing. For some reason I hoped it was Amy, even though she had never rung the bell, and I rushed to the door. It was not my blonde DEB making her way home but my best friend, Scud, arms piled high with electronics.

He set his burden down in the front hall and scooped me up in a hug. If it had been any other time I would have shaken him off but I wasn't in full command of myself. "It's okay Luce," Scud was the only one who could call me that besides Amy, "We'll find her."

The DEBS were right behind him; they had assembled quickly and efficiently, as DEBS should. Max's trademark scowl was more defined (but for once not aimed at me), Dominique wasn't puffing away on her usual cigarette, instead it sat, unlit, behind her ear, and even Janet was subdued. I was about to shut the door behind Janet when a fourth girl pushed through the door.

Her black hair was cropped short in a cute pixie do and her uniform looked like she spent way too much time in front of the mirror. Her short sleeved white button up shirt is cuffed just enough, her navy blue sweater vest shows the tiniest hint of midriff, all the while being just a hair away from being obscenely tight. The plaid skirt wouldn't pass any Catholic school's dress code, leaving nothing to the imagination. And her tie is perfectly straight and tied tight to the perfectly positioned collar. She also wore navy knee socks too, which threw me off a little. "Who is she?" I ask Scud as the DEBS filed in to the living room to set up a command central.

"Holly, remember?" Scud asked. And that made it click; she was Amy's replacement in Max's squad. She'd been in a grade below the other DEBS but leader of her grade's top squad. Amy was billed as 'The Perfect Score' but this girl was 'The Perfect DEB' She was near genius level IQ, had only missed two questions on the secret DEBS test in the SAT, and looked up to Amy. From what I remembered she was aloof like Dominique, had a tactical brain to rival Max's, had Janet's perfect fashion sense, and could nearly best Amy in smarts. But she wasn't really aloof; it was a façade to fit in with the other DEBS of the top squad. She and Amy talked a lot and apparently she was a big ball of mush that would kiss the ground where the other DEBS walked.

I followed the four girls in to the living room where they were talking strategy already. Scud followed me and began setting up his computers on any flat surface he could find. I sunk in to one of the black, leather arm chairs. My movement brought Max's attention to bear on me. "Diamond, if this is a trick…"

"You'll hunt me down and kill me?" I asked with a humorless laugh as I repeated her threat from Endgame.

"Max!" Janet's voice held the same tone that Amy's had when she'd yelled at Max during our escape from Endgame. The ditsy blonde had come in to her own. I shot her a small thankful smile that was more lip spasm than anything and she continued. "Do you really think this is a trick? Look at her, she looks like crap. No offense Lucy."

I just shrugged. I wouldn't find anything offensive at the moment. All I wanted was Amy back, safe and sound.

* * *

**Chapter numero dos. I hope everyone enjoys it. It will be switching back and forth between Lucy and Amy in terms of POV. The story is unfinished and I would love feedback or ideas or even if you want to guess how it will all go. And as to a question I recieved, I would love to post all of the chapters now. BUT my computer is wonky and I'm actually posting from a friend's computer with a flashdrive and I don't want to make her angry. So this may be a slow process, especially with school. But thanks for reading and leaving me feedback.**


End file.
